project_lost_dreemurrfandomcom-20200214-history
PLD Chapter 23
CHAPTER 23: Leaving the Past Behind, Nurturing the Present, and Looking to the Future Sub-Entry 221: "Hot Eats": What a way to lead of an entry. Back here in the Underground. With Undyne's house still in flames...not sure how it hadn't completely turned to a cinder...I assumed there was only one place to go. So I took the Deloreon back to this place. Not that I was paranoid or anything but this time I made sure there were additional security measures. What was on my mind was simple. With Toriel and the Skeleton Brothers up to speed about Chara and the Demon Wraith, Undyne was next on the list. I could speculate a couple of things that would result from this. Firstly, telling Undyne the wraith was out of the picture carried a 75 to 80 percent chance that the salt would be real; "Boss Bass" (I blame you for the reference, Violet) would be quite ticked that she didn't get a rematch against the kingdom's traitor. But the up side to this was that she could at least call of the Royal Guard. Secondly if she was in a bad mood I'd best be ready to haul out Kaminariou no Danganken. I was beginning to dislike rematches--whether an enemy or a friend. However, I also felt like this was an opportunity to ask her about things that I had already heard from Asriel. If possible...get her take on the life...and death of their Timeline's Asriel. I figured the person next closest to him than his own parents and Chara had to have some kind of...er....insight. I really didn't want to elaborate on that, because it felt like I'd be insulting Undyne's intelligence. After this long I really didn't want to do that. I guess I was off to Snowdin YET again. And the Skeleton Brothers' house YET again. Not that I was complaining......okay I'm complaing. Still hate cold weather. As much as I liked Papyrus, I refer you again to my earlier comment about Temmie Village. Plus I really felt Sans was watching me like a hawk. But first I was going to Grillby's. You went too long without a meal, Volt. I entered. "..." Well. No sign of Sans. But the rest of the regulars were there. And Jerry. Guess I couldn't ditch him in this instance. I took a seat at the bar. "............" A Monster of few words, you were, Grillby. But when you did speak-- "...........Welcome. What will you have?" "Make it an order of Burg and an order of fries. Mustard and ketchup on the side. And a soda." "..........Coming right up." I didn't really need the HP, for obvious reason but. I really needed something to go past the teeth and through the gums. I had to say. Grillby had fast service. I had barely time to complete my thought before-- "........One burger, one fries, and one soda." Hold that thought. A little mustard for the burger, a little ketchup for the fries... * nom nom nom * On other words there were a few places that IMHO were constantly jockeying for position as "second to none" in my list of places to get a good burger--Beefy Burger on a world one could hear the exclaim "Mummies, alive!". Bob's Burgers on one of the many Earth AU's out there. Meh Burger...yeah, don't strike up a conversation with Dave the Intern. (You'll thank me.) Various places in Movie Land that I'd henshin-a-go-go to in a heartbeat. And of course there was that cafeteria at the Dinosaur Museum in Amber Beach. But right now? Grillby's was taking home the gold. Mmm. I knew it was made of magic but it sure tasted like substance. Juicy, flavorful, expertly seasoned. And it was filling me up pretty well, too. I'd have to figure out how magical food worked on a non-magical being some day. Yet the reverse probably wouldn't work unless it was a boss monster with semblence of a digestive track...well maybe not a skeleton. And the fries were great, too. "...........I've seen you here before. New in town?" "Just a commuting researcher." ".........Work at the Hotlands laboratory?" "No. I'm more nomadic. Kind of an explorer. I keep my lab work mobile." ".........I see." The place seemed to get a little quieter and the area seemed to darken...and yet it almost seemed like there was a spotlight on the two of us. "........There are rumors the demon ghost has been captured." "They're true. My team was responsible for the capture and disposal. We're not at liberty to go beyond those details, though." ".......Then you are the one who united the Boss Monsters to stop it." "Don't spread it around. I'd like to keep a low profile. I don't deal well with excess fame." "......Muffet sends her regards. As well as a bill for her services." Greedy little spider. "I'm sure you have one as well?" "......it can be waived for the greater good. I'll take the loss and offer my gratitude." "Well. As soon as I catch up with her again I'll settle the debt." I finished off my meal and emptied the soda. I quickly paid my tab. ".......Thank you for eating at Grillby's. Come again." "Glad to." Sub-Entry 222: "Returning to Waterfall" I of course headed to the house of Brothers Skeleton. A knock at the door and Papyrus answered. "Oh it is you, Volt Arcade! Nyeheheh! Come for more spaghetti and puzzles?" "I'm sorry, Papyrus but not this time. I actually just came from lunch. And as much as I'd like to spend time with you again, I actually came to see Undyne. I heard she was staying here while her...um...housing arrangements were under maintenance." "Well, that's...disconcerting. But I suppose it can't be helped." Papyrus answered. "Unfortunately Undyne isn't in at the moment. She went back to Waterfall for some reason or another. I thought it might be for training and offered to join her. She was rather insistant that I not go along with her. It's...odd that she wouldn't want her best student along to watch and observe her technique and even spar with her." "Uh..." "Of course! It must be a test! Nyeheheh! It's so obvius! Undyne merely wants to test my patience and resolve to see that I can properly follow orders! To follow her would be disobedience and thus unbecoming of a future Royal Guard! Nyeheheh!" I was finding it hard to get a word in edgewise. "Well met, my teacher! The Great Papyrus shall not be bested by impatience, no matter how eager I am to continue our lessons! I shall wait right here for your return that we may properly train! I will be a Royal Guardsman in no time! Nyeheheheheh!" I think it would be wise if I held my tongue. Hmm? I looked at the upstairs and saw the flames underneath Sans' door subside for a moment and the door crack open. And a lone blue glow in the darkness behind for but a minute. "Well I'd best by on my way!" I rubbed the back of my head. "Do not allow me to hold you up on my account! Go, my friend! Tell Undyne I bid her greetings and we shall duel again! She will be so proud of how much stronger I've gotten in battle!" "Will do." I suppressed the urge to manifest an anime sweat drop. And so I was off again. To the River Person, where I'd get a route to Waterfall, tra-la-la! And so back I go to the wettest place in the Underground. I felt inclined to ignore the Echo Flowers and the writing on the wall. Hmm...strange. Undyne wasn't at her battle area. I took a moment to drop in on Napstablook to drop off another music CD and then to Temmie Village to get my spirits up. A little more searching later... "Not anywhere near Onion-san and Monster Kid hasn't seen her." I began to run out of places to look...than I thought for a bit and remembered... "Maybe...that place." I crossed into junkyard territory. As soon as he saw me, Mad Dummy took off for the hills. I picked my way over to the waterfall overlooking the huuuge drop. Where the floating junk in the water washed down. I didn't mind my feet getting wet from the ankle-deep water as I sloshed my way toward the place in question. Come to think of it, that was the only body part that never got cold so while I might suffer in Snowdin, at least it wouldn't be in my feet. Why the rest of me couldn't take a romp through snow and ice was something even I couldn't answer. And there she was, suplexing boulders before chucking them over the edge. Okay. Better not surprise her in the usual way. I pondered a bit before I got an idea and pulled out the pamphlet Bunnie had saved for me from last July while I was here in the Underground. I couldn't read the Jangese writing but fortunately Bunnie was thoughtful enough to include its "Romanji" equivalent plus its Common translation. I decided to sing quietly, hoping not to butcher the pronunciation "What the...?" Undyne turned around. "Hey! Long time no see, ya big fuzzy dork!" "Back at you, you scaly brute." Undyne headed over and gave me a few whaps on the back. "How ya' been? And what was up with that signing? Do all nerds know anime language? That's awesome!" "Nah. I just hang around one who's fluent in it. She grew up learning that language." "That's so frickin' cool! I'm gonna fight her some day! I bet she kicks all kinds of a--(FLOWEY CACKLE). "More than you know." I said with an anime sweat drop. "When do I get to meet her?" "Unfortunately it's not up to me. Rules and regulations. The head honchos would never allow it." "That suuuuuuuucks!" Okay. She was doing the goofy fang face again. It was kinda hard to take her seriously when she did that. But then you just had to remind yourself that this fish girl suplexes BOULDERS for a living. "Yeah. Guess so. So...why aren't you back in Snowdin training with Papyrus." "Ah you know. Bonehead's well-meaning and all but there's only so much I can teach him. You know why--" "Why you're keeping him out of the Royal Guard. Yeah. That big, naive heart of his. If he got into a real battle against an opponent who really intended to hurt him, they'd play on his innocence pretty quick. Trick him into lowering his guard...and then you'd never forgive yourself for what would happen to him." "Obviously. Papyrus has got heart and spunk but a savage killer would tear him to bone splinters." "Plus there's the matter that the Royal Guard is made up of mostly dogs. Dogs like bones. And what are skeletons made of?" "Oh my god! That's so true. I'd never get them off of him if they put two and two together." "Not to mention the dunking Sans would give them for chewing up his brother." A long period of laughter ensued between us. "You're alright, man." "I try." "So what brings your furry tail out here, if you didn't come for a battle?" "Actually, Undyne..." I said as my mood doured a little. "I came to deliver news. About..." I took a deep breath. "...about Chara." That immediately darkened Undyne's mood. (Music Link) "Tell me what you know." She said without an ounce of humor in her voice. Sub-Entry 223: "The Righteous Indignation of Undyne, the Spear of Justice": "I know you're going to be happy and sad but we caught her. My team caught her." "So where is the little punk so I can--" "I'm afraid...there's...more to the story. And I'm worried how you'll take it." I had a seat on a small enough boulder that could serve as a chair of sorts. "Well come on! Don't keep me waiting! What's the deal! Why don't I get to smash her?" "Well, first of all, she's a ghost. You can't really smash a ghost. They're already dead." "Oh...yeah...that." "Second of all...my team discovered the truth about her. I'll try not to bog you don't with complicated details. Chara...wasn't entirely to blame--" "WHAT?!" She about blew my eardrums out with that shout. "Hear me out. Yes, she was responsible for things and yes it's her fault that led to things...but we discovered something's been...influencing her...manipulating her all this time." "Manipulating? What do you mean?" Undyne got in a little too close for comfort. "We're not sure what to call it other than Demon Wraith. It was like a ghost parasite. Something that found its way into her heart and soul and played around with her negative emotions...her hate of her own species. All the sadness and loneliness and despair she had in her world before she fell into the Underground." "Okay...kinda following along. I don't like it but, keep going." Undyne crossed her arms. "Chara......I don't have all the details, mind you.....but Chara had a pretty bad life on the surface. Whatever goodness she had, it was beaten down by the other humans. Possibly even her own parents." "..." "Chara came to the Underground for...less than pure intentions. In fact...I'm pretty sure she fell into Mount Ebott to end her own life." Undyne was ominously silent at that point. "Prince Asriel was probably the best person to find her but she was the worst person for him to befriend. He did deserve better. The Dreemurrs made real progress with Chara but...the wraith was pulling her strings...working on those doubts. It eventually conviced her the plan was her idea...that it would work. Chara's determination only fueled the fire and so...she convinced Asriel to go along with it, knowing deep in her heart it was a terrible thing to convince him to take human lives." Undyne grunted a bit. I could tell she was conflicted about it. She still didn't fully trust humans. "Reverse the roles, Undyne. What if we won the war and we followed the path of corruption and violence while humans were trapped in the Underground. Scared. Alone. Desperate. But determined not to lose themselves. Like we are. Why we try to be better than the violent once that sealed us here. What if a Monster came down into the Underground and they convinced a human to follow the save path. To cross the barrier and take Monster Souls. What if the humans lost their prince. Wouldn't they have a reason to not trust us?" "Ugh..." Undyne looked like she wasn't very keen on reversing the scenario but she was finding it hard to argue against it. "You sound just like the Queen." I heard her mutter. "I'm getting off track. The Wraith's been manipulating Chara to torture us all for its amusement. For some...grand scheme. One that finally ended in failure. My team and I were able to split Chara's ghost from the Wraith. We gave her a proper exorcism and send her soul to the great beyond. Whatever afterlife awaits a lost soul that's lost everything." "So...this stupid Wraith thingee?" "We trapped it and contained it into a sort of...science prison. We'll call it that. A sort of containment unit that there's no escape from. It's an extremely unpleasant place." "Damn!" Undyne slugged the boulder that was closest to her. "It's for the best, Undyne. There's no real way to fight that thing. No way to kill it. No way to punish it." "It's just not fair." "This is the best Justice that our fallen Prince is ever going to get. And besides...if you know him like I think you do...he wouldn't want us blaming Chara. The two of them were inseparable." "Don't remind me." "Undyne...I don't expect you to forgive or forget. But it's over now. We can start worrying about the human." "What's keeping that little punk? They should have reached Asgore a long time ago. What's their deal? What are they dawdling over?" "I don't know. But I intend to find out. Anyway. I guess the thing to do now is call of the search. Call off the Royal Guard." "I don't like being told what to do by anyone but Asgore." "I know. It's...just a suggestion." I looked off to the side. "Look. You're getting worked up. Let's change the subject. You were the person who knew Prince Asriel as well as the King and Queen. Maybe...maybe if you don't mind you can share a few stories about him. I mean...really...I haven't heard you talk about him much." "What's to talk about? He's dust. And the humans did that to him." You're blocking, Undyne. I can see a soft spot a mile away. "I know. It's not even about that. I...just want to know more about him. What was he like? What were your experiences with him?" "That little squirt..." Undyne looked off to the side with a scowl. "He was a coward. And weak. And always a crybaby. He worried so much. And when he wasn't doing those things, he was so damn happy and carefree. And...and..." Undyne's ear frills drooped. She was being blunt and honest but she was only telling half of the story. "When the King announced that he would have an heir...that the Queen was going to have a child...we all watched...and waited. And then he was born. The two of them had never been so happy. The little guy was just a squirt so I couldn't wait for him to grow up so I could train him to be a real man like his dad. A guy who nobody could beat. He'd carry on the Dreemurr name with pride. I waited for my chance to be able to guide him on the path to being a real a-(FLOWEY CACKLE)-kicker like the king. And when he was old enough....I jumped at the chance to make him strong." Undyne squeezed her eye shut. "But he cried and ran at the first sign of confontation. After a few more tries, the Queen forbid me to take him through the training. Being a mentor meant everything to me. That spoiled little fluffball denied me! What was I to do if I couldn't teach him what I knew?" "Undyne..." I started. "So instead, she agreed on piano lessons and swimming lessons. It was at least something but it wasn't the same. As time went on, the older he got the more he stuck to being a crybaby. It pissed me off! And even though I kept scaring the Hell out of him, he still kept running back to me...looking at me with those...starry eyes...and that...admiration. When he first learned to talk he called me Dy-Dy. At least until he was old enough to pronounce Undyne. It annoyed me so much. How could he admire me like a superhero but shy away from what I do? I just don't get it!" This side to Undyne was eye-opening...no pun intended. I had no idea she felt that way. This hostility...it was the same as the feelings she harbored toward Toriel. I guess Undyne really didn't like-- "Then...then the BRAT came into their lives. The Prince...siblings with a...a DAMN HUMAN! Why...why didn't he know what they were capable of? Why didn't any of them understand? Why did I put my feelings aside for the Royal Family's sake?" Okay, I could understand how much she hated Chara. "And they just kept growing closer and closer but...that little human viper just wouldn't waste a moment to mistreat the Prince. Tease him, trick him, try to provoke him into losing his temper..." Wait a minute. Was Undyne pulling a 180 before my very ears?" "So the little sh--(FLOWEY CACKLE) had the gall to get sick to the point of ending up on her death bed while the Prince wouldn't even leave her side. He just remained at her bed side day and night, not eating, not sleeping. So bent on never letting her go. And then..." Undyne was starting to shake. "I heard the sentries say they saw...someone who looked like the Queen...carrying the child's body toward the barrier. By the time I got there there was no one around. I returned to my post, not sure what to think. So much time passed...and then I I saw it...I saw him with my own eye. He was older and...different...but it was definitely the prince. And then...I saw it on the ground...something I'd only heard about but never seen for myself. Blood. Human blood. But more important when I looked up as the Prince headed to the throne room I saw...arrows...blades...human weapons impaled into him. Fatal wounds. I ran to the King and Queen and reported. They arrived in the throne room in time to hear our Prince's last dying words...and then...then......then...!" Undyne was trembling with rage and gripping her fists so tight she was starting to wound herself. There was no blood but I could see the red punctures from her claws. Undyne dropped to her knees in the water and punched the larger chunks of boulders from her suplexes. "I hated his weakness...but...I didn't...I didn't...NGGGGGGGHHHH!!!! I DIDN'T HATE HIM! He was a wimp. He was a coward. He was a sponge. And...I...didn't want this... ...I still don't care what happened to Chara. But why...why did those damn humans take our Prince? WHY?!? WHY?!?!? WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!! Why...why did you have to die, Prince Asriel??!" She was breaking down before my very eyes. Oh gods......Asriel, you had even touched the heart of a rock like Undyne. "Undyne..." "I'm not crying, you big dork...I just...got salt water in my eye." Nice try, Undyne. But this part of Watefall was a freshwater body. I had remembered from Asriel's trip to Technopolis Beach. He was surprised that it was salty. That meant he'd never encountered saltwater bodies before. "At least...you got to meet him...to know him. I...never got to." Wow, what a lie, Volt. What a lie. Undyne looked up. I offered a hand. At first she slapped it away. Twice. On the third attempt she accepted. "You did all you could." It was obvious how much blame she was harboring for herself even though she wasn't trying to admit to it. Undyne was a master of Green Attacks. Green souls meant kindness. Yet, Undyne represented Justice. I wasn't quite sure how to ponder this paradox. I couldn't see into souls like Bunnie or Master Splinter so I had no idea what color the aura around her soul really was. Could it be there was kindness behind that roughness? She ways always thinking of her friends. But at the same time her sense of justice rivaled or even exceeded that of Pit's old partner, Mega Man. Get with the program, Volt. "Undyne. You were his hero back then. He wouldn't want to see you like this. You're Undyne the Undying. The Spear of Justice. You protect us all. You were his hopes and dreams. Chara...may have been his sibling...his best friend. But you were his mentor. Come on. Stand up. Walk tall, be proud." "D-Don't tell me what to do, punk!" "You know I'm right." Another barrage of punches to the rocks in the water, eventually turning them to sand...and then just splashing. The blows slowed down until they stopped entirely. "What...what is there for me now?" "I'm just a dork in a lab coat. Even I don't have the answers to that. All we can do now is wait on the human child." "...yeah...can't believe I'm actually besties with the little punk." "Have faith, Undyne. They won't hurt Asgore. And I feel deep in my soul. They can survive our king. Somehow, some way it will work out. They'll find a way." Undyne got to her feet. "Thanks for the information about the ghost. I'll call off the search." "I'm informing the other boss monsters as I go. I'll be headed to Hotland next." "Hotland sucks. But...tell Alphys I'm thinking about her. And let's get together for anime or something." "Will do." I nodded. I suddenly realized. This spot. This is where Undyne and Alphys first met. Knowing her, Undyne was probably searching for swords or something in the junk pile. Alphys on the other hand was looking for any reason not to...use a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Yeah. Severe depression and anxiety was a beast. Thank goodness you were there, Undyne. "Well. I'll be seeing you." OOC: Lord Jaimas Van Burace appears courtesy of the Miranda RP's GM, Jaimas. Thanks again, dude. You rock. Sub-Entry 224: "Royal Advice": November. And half-way in, at that. How did we end at this point in time? Nine months later. Nine. I shuffled around town, reflecting on everything. Hands in my pockets, head full of thoughts buzzing like a beehive, and no one but my lonesome around at the moment. "This should be nothing to you, Volt. You've spent hundreds, thousands, millions, even billions of years on the same assignment before. And basically assigned to do the equivallent of watching paint dry. It's not even a problem to you." So...why after a mere 9 months do I feel so weary about it all? I mean...I wasn't tired of the mission or tired of anything or anyone. I was just...I guess strangely overwhelmed with how much had happened in such a short amount of time compared to the other countless missions I've been on. "You never thought it would get like this. This feeling...you're a time-traveler who's seen and been briefed on so many things that are going to happen in the future of many a timeline on many a world in many a dimension." Here in Miranda, my influence was always rewriting things around here...to some degree. Rewriting without overwriting, if that made sense. Somehow things were always conserved and remastered rather than erased and rebooted like most other timelines on most other worlds. Like mentor's, where a sports almanac skewed the timeline into a completely alternate 1985. And then again when changes to the 1930's resulted in yet a completely different alternate 1985. I couldn't quite explain how this world's malleable time mechanics worked...why they worked. And yet I could explain it. Such a confusing paradox. Such a contradiction. I couldn't expect anyone who didn't have a complete and total grasp on how to think fourth dimensionally to begin to comprehend it. "You took on quite a responsibility, didn't you?" I turned. "He's lucky. Anyone else wouldn't have put this much effort and given this much sacrifice for one mere boy." Lord Castellan Jaimas Van Burace. Species: human, height: 5'9", weight: 179 lbs, age: 37, hair: brownish-blond, eyes: blue. King of Raxis. Ally of Miranda. Bigomy was legal in Raxis and thus he married both Elhena Scellant, a half-celestial/half-human and Aurelis Damaceri, a Septus of the Dragons. All I really needed to know about the man was I could trust him with my life and my crew's lives. Jaimas was, in Violet's own words "a certified G and a bonafied a-(FLOWEY CACKLE)-kicker, and you can't teach that". If I ever figure out what pro-wrestling reference she's making I'm going to bop her one. He was a long way from Raxis. Cid Padesh would have probably said something about "anything to get away from Aurelis". But that wasn't fair. 1) Jaimas and Aurelis had grown to love each other. And 2) She was trying. (She just wasn't that good at alchemy). "Yeah. It's casual." "Heh. You don't give yourself enough credit. For a kid who lost everything he sure got the luck of the draw. And trust me, this is coming from experience. We orphan brats gotta stick together. Am I right?" "I don't want to see the day when you're wrong." "Well now that he's situated, I'm sure it won't be long before Zoe will be chomping at the bit to meet him." "How is your daughter?" "Zoe's great. She's making great progress." "I could tell she was going to be amazing when she refused the automatric officer's posting that came with her parents' position. She entered the military on a civilian commission and now she's under Red Stokes' command in Wardog Squad." "Red came a long way from when Stokes released him from his stasis tank and brought him into this world. He's made a fine commanding officer and a father. We'll all have to have a get-together of the parents and offspring some time." "Yeah. Some time." A shift and a crossing of the arms. "You look tired, my friend. Something on your mind?" "Just the whole of it all. I've never been this overwhelmed when I took a step back from where...and when I last did so. I've never been so intimidated by both the future...and the past." "They say the best place to keep your mind is squarely in the present where you can safely watch the other two. You know how you can tell which of the three you're living in, right?" "When you worry you're thinking about the future. When you're depressed you're lamenting the past. So. What do you call a case of being stumbling around the present?" "Normal. Just get your wind back and jump back in when you're ready. Asriel's not going anywhere." "Yeah." It was brief advice. It was advice I already knew or should have already known. But perhaps..it was just the most effective when it came from the right person. Sub-Entry 225: "I Am Not Needed in Their New World..." The message came from Kommand. I remember reading the summary. And then it occurred to me...it hit me like a ton of bricks. "I should have been there..." I loaded up a Hazard Card and took the first gateway to the new Mobius universe I called ACM-002. I didn't have official consent let alone direct orders from the Council. But if this news were accurate...it would be an inevitability. I disliked throwing them a bone or feeling like I had to clean up my reputation with them; having pushed it every now and then with my "rebellious behavior" and borderline "insubordination". But...I guess getting a jump on this could possibly take a strike or two off. To quote Chris Jericho, the Council believed when you didn't follow their orders to the very last period...YOU JUST MADE THE LIST! This is where I groan and feel like I shouldn't talk to Violet for at least a week. It's not good for me. "Oh brother..." I rubbed my temples, in lieu of a complete facepalm. So. Here I am again. Mobius. Let's get up to speed. If you didn't already know, this was my previous assignment--still ongoing--before being reassigned to the Undertale timelines. Both the stable and unstable ones. The Second Super Genesis Wave had of course led to events which woke Dark Gaia and Light Gaia up early. To the uninformed when this happens, the planet reboots itself in a manner of speaking. That's what I gathered about this new universe that took the place of the one I reassembled to use for the X-Vault. I was certain Eggman's rash attack on Super Sonic had an influence on how their world was reshaped. And it was confirmed after I was able to make my way back to Mobius to see it through. At the time I was eccstatic that things were okay. The scientist in me was eager to delve into the MASSIVE amount of research on the new timeline that took the place of the old one. How had things changed? The old world left off with a LOT of unanswered questions. Was Bunnie still...? Did Antoine...? What had become of...? How would we undo what happened to Sally...? "I see." I knelt down and felt the ground. I remember this spot. The very land was split...ruptured. The very continent was torn from the planet. Mobius had shattered much the same as Dinosaur Planet--Sauria to the people of the Lylat System. Yet now it was all back together again. Dark Gaia and Light Gaia had gone dormant, deep in the center of the planet. I had planned to come back here when the Council okayed it. I had to fix my mistakes. I had to make it up to the Mobians for failing them during Worlds Collide...and...things that happened in the old world. Maybe...maybe if I could do that I'd feel confident about some day bringing an adult Asriel here, as my partner, to finally get the timeline back on track to what A.E.O.N. had forseen. Thinking back to my first landing on the new Mobius, It didn't take long to trace things to Naugus and Nicole who had ended up in his clutches. I followed the chain of events, staying intangible. I soon learned that Nicole was carrying a large amount of Dimensional energy left over from the old universe. With each person her pocket mainframe unit changed hands to, that person gained the memories of old--merging it with their memores of this new timeline. I wasn't sure what to make of it then. Things were definitely different. People like King Acorn. Even his name had changed. Violet wouldn't waste a moment to make K.N.D. jokes; probably even pointing out he was "numero uno". Dammit, Vi. Or Muttski. Explaining how the hero's life-long pet had gone from four-footed to bipedal was another footnote that gave me the feels. But it was when I started seeing what became of the Freedom Fighters that things began to change for me. I was relieved to see a much more spry and brawnier Rotor. The fashion sense was newer. And suddenly he had an airship to serve as the base away from Knothole. Whaaaaaat...? Antoine was the one that threw me for a loop. For as long as I could remember it was hard to tell this Antoine apart from our own....well not counting the OBVIOUS height and stature difference. Hybrids, on average, were human height. Mobians were short. Like Violet short. But I'm getting off track. This new Antoine was bold enough to actually use his sword and was as skilled a pilot as Tails. He didn't jump at his shadow as I had seen before. Like our Antoine...he still had an ego. So...why was the thing that bothered me most was that he was now going bare-chested? Still...that took lesser priority to the more pressing matter...he was a in a lot healthier shape before Eggman and Wily put the two worlds' timelines into a blender. I thought I'd recover from it when I finally caught up to Bunnie. But to my heartbreak she turned out to still be a cyborg. In the old continuum she gained her arm and legs back...but lost her husband. Why was it so unfair? Why did it have to be one but not the other? Why did Madam Fate insist on torturing every AU version of her? Once, in the old continuum, I had been like a guardian angel to her when I intervened in the timeline to fix...anomalies. I'd grown to be like a father to her. Now...I just felt a strange disconnect. All of the events that had connected me to her and the rest of the Freedom Fighters had been rewritten. I wasn't part of their universe. There were no memories for me to gain. Which put me at a loss when I considered if I had even entered their lives in the new timeline. I didn't know what to feel. And I didn't know what they felt. Even Lupe's story was different. I didn't know how to approach her. So like the others...I didn't. "It's...awkward. Somehow very awkward." That's what I had said to myself then. There were people and events I didn't quite know how to explain in my report. Maybe it was the universe playing with my head, but I wondered when Big the Cat and Cream the Rabbit joined the Freedom Fighters. I couldn't explain the Naugus siblings. For how long had Eggman not been able to get the Roboticizer working? Why were there so many Mobians willingly joining his army to form (oh god)...an Eggman's Dozen? Snively was part of G.U.N. and had FACIAL HAIR? The world had gone crazy. It felt like our UltraVerse AU counterparts had greatly de-synched from their Mobius Prime counterparts. Anyway...back to the present... There they all were. Celebrating at Castle Acorn or doing their own thing. I sighed happily, still intangible to the world around me. I was relieved that everything worked out. That miracles still happened. But... I suddenly felt...if I had a role to play in this...it felt...cut short. I wanted to be there for them. I promised I'd be there when they needed me. It seemed that they'd resolved the Dark Gaia problem on their own. I'd been there to correct the mistake I made with Bunnie's roboticization. I'd been there for the battle of the Mechas. I'd risk my career with the End Game and reveal myself to them. And I'd be involved with countless other incidents, correcting mishaps and outside forces that threatened to screw things up. I'd be there for infamous case file ACM-001-203. I'd be there to get the outcome of Iron Dominion's home invasion back on track. And so many more. "You're all still an unbeatable team. The Freedom Fighter family seem stronger than ever." I turned and headed off. I must've walked for a while. In my tiredness from the whole situation and having hiked a ways from Castle Acorn I found a tree and just sat down and leaned up against it. I think I had made a decision. "Not gonna say hello? Not cool, Volt." "!!!" I knew it was him. It could only BE him. Yet the question on my mind was... "How? How could you know I was here? I'm outside of time and space. How--" "When the hedgehog knows, the hedgehog knows. So why don't you chill on the ghost thing for a bit so we can actually talk." Damn. His instincts were too sharp. He could tell I was around just be a gut feeling? I hesitated a bit then pulled the Hazard Card. But I stayed behind the tree. As did he. "Sonic...I--" "So all this time, no hello, no good-bye, no plate of chili dogs?" "Sorry." "You know I don't like waiting. So why'd ya keeping us waiting for you to come back?" "Seems kinda self-defeating now. As an STC-Agent I can't just come back to an assignment spur-of-the-moment. There's protocols. Rules." "Not buyin' it." "I'm serious." "You think I'm not? I'm not calling you a liar about the whole rules and stuff, but that's not the reason you've been avoiding us, is it?" "Tell me you the rest of you don't feel it. Course...there's no way to confirm it since you all got both sets of memories thanks to Nicole. If I'd been there at the time you'd feel the disconnect, wouldn't you? Like this feeling that you don't know how I fit into your pasts anymore than I know how you not fit into mine. I mean...did we ever meet in this new timeline? Are the old memories the only reason you all haven't forgotten me?" "Whoah, whoah, whoah. One worry at a time, Sparkster. That's not the only reason, though." "Sonic...you guys saved the world again an put Dark Gaia to rest..without needing my help." "Volt, Volt, Vooooolt. My man, you've already done this whole "you don't need me" brooding act before. More than once in the old universe. Just keep calm and...far be it for your favorite speed demon to say so...ease into things. Take it...(ugh)...slow." "I wish I could. But I've got other responsibilities. I've been assigned...a different mission." "Arcade, you've got that tone in your voice that tells me you're going against your bosses or at least hiding someting from them. Come on, spill, man. What's got your tail in a bind?" "There's...someone...an orphan that I've rescued...that wasn't supposed to survive." "Wasn't supposed to...! See? That's what ticks me off most about your bosses and that stupid galaxy computer. Deciding who's supposed to live and who's supposed to die because history said so." "Blunt. But you're right. I don't get a say in it though. The kid's...doing well, all things considering." "And you don't want them putting the kabosh on it?" "Something like that." "Okay, fair enough. But c'mon. What's the idea just ditching us without a goodbye or anything?" "It'd only make things awkward. Complicated. You remember how complicated I made things when I brought the Terrain Master here? And later the Major? It's not a good idea for timelines of AU's to cross paths so recklessly." "Wow. You're even starting to sound like your bosses aren't you?" Okay that was kind of a low blow...but he was right. I couldn't argue with what was THIS obvious. It was an ironic if not kind of sad for STC-Agency's "King of Crossovers" to suddenly advocate for stowing his curiosity over bringing AU's together. I mean...wasn't that the whole purpose why the world that Fontraile was part of existed? That this world with pliable chronostructure allowed you to mod its history endlessly without worry of screwing things up. That so many AU versions of other worlds, universes, and contiuums could co-exist like this. This was the UltraVerse. Take pride in it, Arcade. "Look. It's obviously peace time now. You've probably got a lot on your mind, thinking about Light Gaia...Chip. There's no place for time-space-dimension travelers when the world's not on the verge of ending because the timeline's been screwed with." "Well, I guess if you want to play it that way. But you're gonna break a lot people's hearts." Damn. How does he do that? I pinched the bridge of my muzzle for a moment. "A compromise then. I won't call it goodbye. Just...a hiatus. Don't give your hopes up for me to return. My heart just isn't in it. Not until I sort things out. Not until I get the orders to resume this ongoing mission. For now...I'll leave the world that's rightfully your home to you. But...if it will put you at ease...if something world threatening comes your way that involves outside forces messing with your timeline, I'll be there." "Cool." "Yeah. Way past cool." "Heh. That's my line." "Well. I guess I'd better be off." A lengthy pause. "Sonic?" I looked around the tree and I noticed the flame trails leading away. "Now who's not giving who a proper goodbye?" I signaled for Kommand and had her beam me back home so I could fill out an advanced report and send it in. At the bottom of my report, I'd makes sure it spelled out in bold letters. "ACM-002 status: timeline stablized, history on track. Mission on hiatus, pending further orders." Even if they didn't want to understand, they'd have to understand. Well. Looks like I can leave this in the past so I can focus on Asriel's present. Sub-Entry 226: "Chicken Coop for the Soul": Well. That was depressing. I could have at least hung out and watched a little more. Sit and while Tails and T-Pup did their thing. Maybe share an ice cream with Cream the Rabbit while watching Big and Froggy play around. Maybe observe Emerl for a bit. Have a chat with Nicole. What about a heart to heart with Princess Sally? I should take in Antoine and Bunnie being the cute, romantic husband and wife I'd come to know (but there was no chance in Hell I'd ever tell our Antoine about this. It was bad enough that the Major learned of it from her visit to Mobius.). But no. I said goodbye without really saying hello. And quite frankly it probably made things easier that way. If I had to face each of them, I'd probably find it hard to pull myself away. I'd definitely find it hard to forgive myself for...things. I wasn't about to hang around town in a deep funk. So I thought a while, asking myself where would be a cheerier place to go. And then it came to me. I was off to Lupe's nature preserve. I figured I'd better get while the getting was good. It was already November and the leaves were already falling. At the very least I could check out the animals that were still active. "You got over the bad experience of this place a lot sooner than I did, Azzy." I headed in and took my time checking out the animals that were out and a about in both the zoo section and the open habitat section. No sign of Lupe, yet. I was about to head to the gardens when I spotted her in the petting zoo area. And that's not all who was there. "Volt!" Asriel homed in on me like iron to a magnet. "Hey, Azzy. What's up?" Asriel was in a small fenced in area with what appeared to be large chickens. They seemed so familar, though. "Commander! Welcome! Please join us!" "Gladly." I had a look where Asriel was enjoying himself, petting the little fowl. "Hmm?" I took a closer look. "Lupe...what species of chicken are these?" "Oh, they are not chickens. They are Cuccos." "Did you say...Cuccos?" I tensed. "Yes. Why?" "As in...you tick one off and you've invited a flock of angry, pecking death upon yourself? Like the Hylian birds that Link should know better than to bludgeon with his sword?" "Er...yes............ohhhhhh. Well. I don't think Asriel is any danger. Besides I commune with nature...I'll make sure they stay docile." But I was too worried to let it go. "Asriel, whatever you do, please...please be as gentle as you can and don't do anything to provoke the off world feathered creatures." "Uh...okay, Volt. I'd do that anyway. What do you mean by provoke them? I wouldn't do anything like that." He gentled cuddled the bird. "Oh poppycock." I knew that voice. "I am not believing that such a creature can be as fierce as you are saying." "Antoine, I wouldn't--" "Hah! I say to you hah! These featherdusters are perfectly 'armless. I say to you. I mock your warnings..." Antoine petted roughly, practically bopping the bird on the head. "Mr. Antoine? That's not very nice. You shouldn't be cruel to animals." "I am knowing what I am doing!" Antoine turned, not paying attention to his arm as he motioned, practically smacking the bird across the head. An angry squawk ensued. "Antoine, I will not stand for you mistreating my animals." Lupe's expression doured. "Azzy...you might want to get back." I encouraged as I coaxed him to set down his Cucco. "Uh...okay, Volt." Asriel complied and I helped him out of the fenced area. "Nonsense! You are needing to show dominance to lesser creatures! They should learn that we are the masters. And in this world it's k--" And then the angry cacophany of squaks erupted, filling the air with feathers and retaliation. "GYAAAAAH!!!" Antoine found himself at the epicenter of a squawking, pecking, completely-pissed-off gang of fowl. Asriel hid behind me and held on tight. Eventually the swarm dispursed and we were left with the sight of Antoine face down, clothes pecked to shreds. Scraped and bruised, and beat up pretty good but nothing life-threatening. Just ego-crushing. I couldn't say if he was lucky (that he got out of it without major injury) or unlucky that the Cuccos let him live. "I won't say I told you so." I smirked. "Buuuuuuuuuut...I told you so." I said with a shrug. "Antoine, I think banning you from the preserve would be redundant at this point. I believe you've learned your lesson." A defeated whine. This was one point that Antoine deserved no sympathy from me. This time he invited it upon him. And this was why I learned a long time ago to check your ego at the door. "This, Asriel, is what you call a lesson in karma." Violet grinned as she looked on. "Yup. See what he did there? He french fried before he pizza'd. If you french fry instead of pizza-ing, you're gonna have a bad time." "Violet, no." I moaned. "Violet, YES." She chuckled. "I don't get it." Asriel scratched his head. "You don't want to get it. Also that's a reference from a very inappropriate source, Vi." Violet chuckled and took a swig from her slurpee before heading off. "Let's...go to the terrariums, instead. I think we've had enough of the petting zoo for a bit." "Yeah...I think that would be a good idea." "We recently got some Zoomers in from Tallon IV. They're like shelled porcupines...or hedgehogs. Very herbavorous, so they just eat plant life. Kinda viewed as space rodents but they're actually quite docile. Just don't try to pet them. Those spikes are a natural defense mechanism." Well now I know what to bring if I ever wanted to scare a certain, little yellow murder-flower. "They're behind glass anyway, Lupe. I don't think that'll be a problem." "Let's check them out! Onward!" Asriel headed off, actually going into a brisk but energetic march; leading the way for us. But I can't help but feel like we were forgetting something... "Bonjour...? Anyone? I am needing zee assistance! Sacre bleu cheese..." Sub-Entry 227: "Happy Birthday, Volt Arcade" Time. It's my whole life. I'm not bound by it but I'm still a slave to it. I travel through it. It's my blessing and my curse. I've walked more timelines than anyone ever has the right to. I've interfered with more lives than anyone has any business doing...as well as touched more lives than anyone should have the privilege of befriending, bonding with, becoming their family. Sunday, November 20th. I opened my eyes to another day. I clean up, get dressed, get prepared to greeting this new day. "Hmm." I wasn't fully awake and aware. This was one of those days when I didn't feel like getting out of bed. No particular reason why. I decided to skip breakfast. Something made me lose my appetite. "Memo from the STC-Agency Council. Agent Arcade. An immediate update to your current assignment is requested. Large scale decrepancies have been detected in your logging system and inventory regulation system. Failure to comply will not be tolerated. What a pain..." I headed to my secret lab to have a one on one with Kommand. "You see this?" I fumed. "Yeah. It's bull. Trust me. I've covered the tracks so well that they'd never discover my handwork unless something tipped them off. Unless some outside force..." "Him." I narrowed my eyes. "Damn right it was him." "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "The source of our glitches in history. What was the most recent thing we had to correct?" "Doc Brown's journal. And before that--" I started. "Marty's return to 1985." Kommand followed. "Just small corrections but...still enough to get my attention." "I'll do what I can behind the scenes to water this down and do damage control. I think I can keep you out of this." "Thanks. It's just like End Game all over again." "Hey. I kept you from getting erased from past, present, and future then, this'll be a piece of cake now." "Hope so....with meetings with the last Boss Monsters looming ahead I can't afford for something to go wrong in these critical phases." A moment of silence. "Hmm? Oh! I'm detetecting an anomaly." "What? Where?" "It's coming from...here in Miranda City? At Rock-Afire Pizza." "Goddammit, no! Not now! Kommand, I'm outta here. Keep watch for me, okay?" "Okie doki doki panic!" "No references, please." "Okay. Take care." I hurried out as the screen turned to static. However I didn't notice the screen turn back on for a moment. Kommand smirked. "Sorry, Volt. But you'll thank me for this, later." I charged through the streets of Miranda, bent on my destination. There it was. Rock-Afire Pizza. In my rashness I really should have asked Kommand about the nature of the anomaly. Spatial? Temporal? Dimensional? Did someone or something from one of my other cases find their way here by accident? Would I need the neurolizer pen? You'd think I'd learn my lesson after running blindly into a situation. I quickly kicked open the door and prepared to strike a heroic pose when--! "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VOLT ARCADE!" "Wha...what?!" Asriel ran up to me and hugged. "This is your big day, best friend! I wouldn't miss it for the world. "But...the...anomaly--" And then I realized it. Kommand put one over on me. She set this up, didnt' she? She knew they were planning a surprise party all along. And she spoon-fed me that last part about an anomaly, knowing I'd....ha....ha...hah hah.... Oh my god. "Are you happy?" Asriel asked, eyes big and bright. "It's all for you!" At that I realized I was getting misty-eyed. "Azzy...yeah..." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I'm very happy. Thank you...thank you all." "Commander. I got your favorite. Boston Creme Pie." Mitzi smiled. "Happy birthday, dear." "Happy birthday, Dad." At that moment I was kissed on one furry cheek by Lisa and kissed on the other by Elektra. "Awww..." I about melted on the spot, figuratively speaking. This was it. This was how you made your problems melt away for another day. You let your friends and your family take care of you. In truth I had no real reason to celebrate birthdays, being immortal and all. Age had even less meaning when you didn't...well...age. Nevertheless...it was the thought that counts. And the thought was everything. They all went out of their way for this. For me. This was why you got out of bed this morning, Volt. This was why. "And this one goes out to you, Commander!" Violet mashed play on giant boom box and cued up Weird Al Yankovic's "Happy Birthday". (Music Link) Thanks, Violet. For not playing that tired old rendition of the birthday song that nobody likes. THIS is how you do a birthday song. "Oh you..." I said with a smirk. "Hey, it's that album we fell in love to." LIsa grinned. "Our song is on that album, you know." Ah yes. Lisa could only mean THAT song. The one we both considered the most romantic song ever written by the Prince of Parody. I meant of course..."You Make Me". (Music Video Link) What? You have your defininition of romantic, and we have ours. "Chara never said anything about about this birthday song." Asriel scratched his head. "Then again...she never really talked about birthdays. When we threw her a surprise birthday...well...anniversary of the day she fell into the Underground...she acted...really strange. " I immediately understood. "...now...I think I understand." Asriel looked down for a moment. "Azzy--" I started to comfort. "But no more thoughts of old times. Best friends shouldn't look to the past. We should look...to the future. Right?" In that moment, Asriel sounded remarkably like Emmett. Wow. That insight. How were you doing it?" "Good thought." I smiled. "Ice cream?" He offered. "Please." Sub-Entry 228: "More Violet Antics": To Vi's sub-lab again. Then to Computer Valhalla. This time, since we didn't have any tests to run on Asriel, this was actually pleasure and not business. I figured even I could withstand a day of Violet. The situation was familiar...but in reverse. Violet assured me she didn't have any...surprised simulations for us. I believed her. Especially since Bunnie had her in an "I-mean-business" grade arm hold. "Want the honors?" I asked Azzy as I pointed to the doorbell. "I still don't get the appeal of her pro wrestlers. Some of them have good music, though." Asriel pushed the button. Oh gods, Violet... "Isn't it a bit soon for her to be thinking about Wrestlemania?" I muttered, recognizing the Funeral Procession dirge of the Undertaker. (Music Link) "Scary." Asriel shuddered for a moment. "Cute, Violet." I wrinkled my nose as I caught sight of Violet and the others gathered for another jam session. "Uh...Vi?" "I couldn't find any Devo costumes and hats so I had to make do with the hats from our meeting of the Delete Heads." "You've been visiting the House of the Strong Brothers again, haven't you?" "If you're trying to fade me, you must smoke--" Violet started. "No. No drug references." I cut her off quickly. "Scroll buttons, aww yeeah! Like that heart attack!" She finished. I face-palmed. "So what is it this time, Vi?" "Well if Azzy doesn't mind some 80's cheese...Jon, Gadget, Beach Bear, and I are going to pay tribute to two references in one." Vi said. It was then I noticed the rest of their costumes were familiar. Pit entered the sub-lab at that time. "Hi, Asriel! I thought I'd join you guys if that's okay--" He stopped short as he noticed the costumes. "Goodness, Mr. Bailey! Why are you dressed like my old partner, Simon Belmont? And you, Violet...you're dressed like... Sypha Belnades. And Jon as...Grand DaNasty? And even Gadget is...well, I'm not sure who Gadget is supposed to be." "Maria Renard!" She beamed. "I decided to go with the Rondo of Blood version because you'd all hang my by my toes if I raided the CastleVania Judgement wardrobe." "Dear god, Violet, NO! I urge you to BURN those things." I growled. "So...let me take a wild guess. By any chance...?" Violet grinned. "Azzy...when a problem comes along. What do you do?" "Umm...solve it?" "No, silly. When a problem comes along...you must WHIP IT!" Violet grinned as they began the appropriate Devo song. (Music Video Link) Of course Asriel and Pit didn't waste a moment to get to dancing. Midway through the song, Beach Bear showed off his skills with a bullwhip, snapping it through playing cards and extinguishing candle flames and such. Somehow I didn't know if the Belmont Clan would be taking pride in this or rolling over in their graves. When the song finished, Asriel and Pit clapped. "So what else is on the itinerary?" "Oh a little of this, a little of that." Violet rolled over to to a computer where she had various videos playing in sequence. "Violet, I trust that's not the Clive Clemmons Inappropriate Response channel." I immediately covered Asriel's eyes. Jon then played a loud riff on his electric guitar and posed, pointing toward the non-existing audience before shouting "INNNNNNNAPPROPRIATE!!!" "Not cool, Vi!" I whapped her over the head. "My bad. I'll just have to think of something else. How about one of our old robotics projects. Remember this one? This model combines the classic sensibilities of a 1950's robot with they dynamic flair of a 1970's street pimp." She grinned as the door in back and out stepped...oh gods no. I immediately shifted from covering Asriel's eyes to covering his ears. "Mess with any of my property and I will CUT you! I like the jewelry! I've got to impress the b--(FLOWEY CACKLE)-es! I'm full of wine and feeling fine! Got a nose full of candy and a face made by Tandy! Got a new high speed modem and a silver plated (FLOWEY CACKLE)!" "VIOLET!" I roared. "Put that robot back in storage, right now!" Vi just shrugged and elbowed Pimpbot 5000, causing him to play "Love Machine" by the Miracles. (Music Link) "This was a mistake." I grumbled. "Okay, okay. I'm just messing with you, Commander. But you know I'm not going to hold back when Azzy hits his teens." "I'm dreading it already." That's when Pimpbot's voice changed and it replied with "Bite my shiny metal a--(FLOWEY CACKLE)!" Then it shuffled back into the storage room it came out of. "Can we please just enage in something family friendly, Violet?" "Okay, okay. I swear on my 8 x 10 glossy of Jack Septiceye no more tomfoolerly." Vi crossed her heart with her finger. "Well how about you poke around my toy table. You know I updated since the last Board James video posted." "See? Now that's something worth checking out. Why do you waste your time meme-ing when you could be spending it with wholesome activities like board games?" Okay, maybe I was taking to the role of being a responsible parent...figure a little too seriously. "Because board games make people bored. It's better to to make fun of them. C'mon didn't you see the Mouse Trap episode!" I should have known. I hadn't seen any of these videos she was speaking of...so what was it that made me suspect the language was just as NSFW as the other videos she liked to watch. Wait minute...did she say Mouse Trap? "Violet!" I snapped. "Don't let me catch you using the phrase "mouse trap" when Gadget is in the lab!" "Mmn...!" Gadget whimpered and hid behind Asriel. "Come on, Gadget! Mouse traps are barely big enought to snap down on your toes. They can't do any real harm to a hybrid like you." "Eep!" Gadget hunched down lower and whimpered louder. I smacked Vi over the head. "That's enough torturing my sister, Vi. One more comment and I'm going to get Queen Brooke involved." "Why you gotta break balls?" Vi's expression doured. "Violet." I put my knuckles to my hips. We argued for a bit more before my ear twitched at the distinct pattern of beeps. "Hmm?" Asriel had already found Violet's Simon game and was challenging the round, four-color electronic memory game...and doing pretty well. "Well. I guess you gotta start small." Vi shrugged. Before long he managed to master the first game. He, Gadget, and Pit spent a while after that messing around with Vi's numbers toys and distractions with me playing mother hen to make sure Violet didn't try to corrupt the innocent. After a bit we headed to Computer Valhalla to finish the rest of our day out. Yet another door bell "gem" out of Violet's collection of Skrillex tracks. This one, I could tell was from a recent movie; one that fit Violet's personality to a tee. (Music Video Link) Once again the song in the lobby was off the Tron Legacy soundtrack. Vi really had a soft spot for all ties to the Encom Incidents. But I warned her to leave the Flynns to their legacy. As much as Iso research interested her, I told her it was not our place to intervene. (Music Link) Bunnie and Gyro were there, each enjoying a smoothie of their own liking. Lupe and Rotor met us on our way there. RECOGNIZED: Administrator Violet Tokugawa. Thumb print verified, password overiden. Welcome back, Lady Violet! Lordess of the Lair! Queen of the Scene! Master of the MMORPG's Spellcaster! Sexy Sandals, herself, Princess Violet! It figures. USER RECOGNIZED: Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade PASSWORD: WISEFROMYOURGRAVE USER RECOGNIZED: Asriel Tobias Dreemurr-Arcade PASSWORD: THESIXTHANOMALY USER RECOGNIZED: Gadget Tress Hackwrench PASSWORD: FEELTHEFIZZOFCOOCOOCOLA "Gadget?" "Mnn..." Gadget lowered her head and looked kinda ashamed. "She...doesn't want to talk about it. I'll explain another day. As for you, Violet. We WILL have a talk about his." I glared. USER RECOGNIZED: Pit "Kid Icarus" PASSWORD: KEEPEROFPARTHENASMIRROR USER RECOGNIZED: Rotor Daryl Walrus PASSWORD: CALLMEBOOMER "...just...don't." He turned away. USER RECOGNIZED: Lupe Ayla Lycans PASSWORD: THEGREATUNKNOWN "Lupe?" "It's...nothing." Lupe folded her arms and looked off to the side, ears drooping. "Violet don't you understand boundaries in the least?" I raised my voice a little. She was already off and at her command center...chair...and console...thing. "Goddammit, Violet..." "Everyone. Care to join us?" "Gladly sensei!" Asriel beamed. We each ordered a smoothie to our tailoring. "My usual." Asriel smiled. "My usual." I followed up. "Peach!" Gadget said quickly. "Peppermint." Lupe continued. "I don't suppose you can do anything with fish or shrimp or something sea-food?" Rotor gave a cheesey grin. "No? Erf...okay um...grape." "Apple. Ambrosia apple if you got them." Pit requested. "Oh! Named after your cousin, right?" Gadget spoke up. Pit nodded. After we were well situated, Violet couldn't help but begin another cosplay floor show. "Ladies and gentlemen, Agents are GO!" Violet grinned as she got her troupe together to do their tribute to Elite Beat Agents and a medley of songs all over the map from "Walkie-Talkie Man" to "Highway Star" and more. (Music Links x 2) You know. It wasn't that bad a show and unusually non-offensive coming from Violet. "You know. They're not half bad." "I didn't know Secret Service agents were this cool!" "Nicely done, Violet. Nicely done." Sub-Entry 229: "The New Child of the Sun" I have yet to figure out, how in nine months, we in UCIAT, kept Asriel away from our other lives. The lives where we risk life and limb in the name of the greater good to maintain our peaceful lives. Of course there are others in the world that are...not so peaceful. Extremists in the past have come in many forms. I should know having survived one of the worst breads of them. In the past, Fontraile has known such radical groups. I can name three right off the bat who still make me grind my teeth in anger and disgust. Let's start with the greatest offender. If I may directly quote the current Fontraile archvies: Natural Selection is a terrorist and militant organization. It is one of the largest militant groups in the world, comprising several thousand and with numerous large-money backers. The group is large enough and powerful enough to risk direct confrontation with local governments, and operates virtually freely within the borders of Falkovnia. Natural Selection has had several commanders over the course of the last 2 decades; the youngest, most recent, and by far most dangerous is Regina Destralli. It is the intent of Natural Selection's leaders (or so the propaganda says) to torture and murder one non-human for every human injured or killed by non-humans on Fontraile. Governments that are resoundingly inclusive of nonhumans, such as Miranda, are natural targets of Natural Selection, and dozens of cases come in, yearly, of small villages all across Fontraile being "disappeared" by Natural Selection, its occupants later turning up butchered, if at all. What I can tell you from experience is that one of Mitzi's earliest missioned had her clash directly with Regina. In the process she took a Tox Drill to the arm. She was fortunate it passed between her ulna and radius, otherwise she would have lost that arm. But far worse than that, in days before Mitzi joined, Regina was responsible for kidnapping Ivy in her childhood, holding her hostage as leverage to force Queen Brooke to step down; she personally beat Ivy to an inch of her life before Sarina and Bunnie broke her out of that Hell and brought her back to Miranda. Brooke's silent rage was BEYOND the stuff of nightmares. The only thing scarier than Brooke when she was vocal when she was pissed was when she was quiet about it. Needless to say...when the time came for her revenge none of us envied Regina Destralli that day. What was scary was...she was allowed to live. Sad that fanatics of her operation still try to carry on her work. There is no way in Hell I'd let Asriel anywhere near the surviving members of N.S. The second worst offender: Destiny's Call is a militant organization like Natural Selection - but the similarities end there. It is somewhat smaller (by all official analysis) than its human-centric counterpart, which a much more passive - and far-reaching - agenda. Beginning as a smaller cluster of smugglers, drug cartels, terrorists, and black marketeers, it has since expanded into one of the most obstenibly dangerous groups on Fontraile, a militant group that envisions a world where Humans are slaves at best. Nursing resentment from atrocities committed by regional governments and Natural Selection alike, Destiny's Call has become a problem for the regional governments that is simply too big to ignore. The growth and actions of Destiny's Call during the Raxian Border War provoked a massive regional conflict between itself and the allied forces of Raxis and Hevaraz. The war saw many brutal battles fought across Raxis, Heveraz, and northern Miranda. The conflict would eventually lead Miranda, Hevaraz, and Raxis to form what would become known as the Central Fontraile Alliance (or CFA). Even now we deal with splinter groups from them since the death of its leader. And yet some of those splinter groups still attempt to use genetic engineering to try to clone him back to life. Chameeon has a vested interest. I mean...wouldn't you if the leader of a terrorist organization was an imperfect genetic copy of you that makes you sick to your stomach. You'd think since the time I'd stepped down as official UCIAT commander, we would have ended both factions. But like cockroaches they continue to survive and hide under rocks, letting life go on as normal. Yet every so often, one of them crawls out of the wood work, starts a skirmish somewhere, and UCIAT finds themselves contracted with some of Miranda or Raxis' responsibible military groups and/or the more reputable mercenary outfits like Merchants of Mercy or Nightwatch. And finally the now-defunct Without Borders: Nothing more than a footnote now. What's dangerous isn't necessarily the conflict between two opposing terrorist organizations who are mortal enemies with us caught in the middle. Sometimes it's a third party that is determined to bring about "peace" by any and all means necessary. A party where no side is given quarter--victims included. We were not exempt from their wraith, either. A controlled peace by any means. Even if they believed they have to go to war with all sides to achieve it. Even if they would use terrorism to force a cease-fire between mortal enemies and us. The ends don't justify the means. Even if it means turning to the most extreme form of vigilante-ism. When you base your fanaticism on the belief that you can build utopia on the corpses of rebels and martyrs and even a few innocent casualties for the greater good, it's not a true peace. Of course I didn't think much of it at a time, sending off some of my usual crew--the Major and Scott--to the frontlines. So when the call came back to me that the mission had not only gone awry but there were now complications involved, I was caught off guard. "...slow down again. You're telling me they need air support but all aircraft have been grounded?" I answered my T.A.O. link. "...what? A computer virus? How widespread?" "We have confirmation, boss. It's bad. It's got pretty much the whole of our military and Raxis too. All nearby allies are crippled. It's managed to even find its way into our hanger, as well. I'm still backtracking how it got in there. From the looks of it, it'll take days before I can create a vaccine." "They don't HAVE days, Violet. What do we do? The only chance they have is for us to send them at least one aircraft! A jet, a helicopter...a freakin' bi-plane if we have it." "Well I can't help you with the first two. And I can tell you the Miranda museum doesn't have any bi-planes on display. It would have been a good plan, too since anything with a computer is basically useless." I didn't realize at the time that Asriel was overhearing our conversation. So it caught me by surprise when he suddenly spoke up and said: "I think I might know something we can use." "A-Asriel?" I whirled. "There is something at the Museum we can use but...I don't think it'll be easy to borrow." "What are you talking about?" "If you got ideas, Cinnamon Roll, I'm all for it." "I'll explain on the way. You both need to come with me. And...we'll probably get in trouble for it later." "Wait...to the museum? That means...I have to deal with--!" I was immediately regretting this. To summarize I had previous dealings with the curator. And to be honest they got less and less pleasant with each meeting. It all started with support unit prototype BSW-Null. AKA Red's mechanical partner in anti-crime. Back then he was LBK-Alpha's prototype and still mostly untested. After being denied several times for mission use, we retired the design and put Alpha into service while retiring Null. I thought it would be a good move to strip it down and donate its mechanical skeleton to the museum. It wouldnt' be long before circumstances arose that prompted us to...un-donate Null. Which was a headache. And that later led to us re-donating Null again. Which resulted in an ugly argument. So when Miranda City was invaded during the recent Paramis War, Violet (in her infinite wisdom) broke into the museum during the chaos and our escape to Westhaven and stole back the Null frame and turned it into a personal project. Needless to say when we returned home after taking back the capital...the curator was about at my throat. I can only imagine what he's going to say now... "...I WANT THAT RABBIT ARRESTED! SHE IS A THIEF AND A FELON AND I WON'T STAND FOR ANY MORE OF YOUR UCIAT NONSENSE--!" Yeah. His hands were literally on me and shaking me. I about grabbed him by the neck at that point. "Your mother would be--!!!" "That's it, Commander. Keep him busy while Azzy, Rotor and I do our thing..." "Oh man...you really had to talk me into this?" Rotor said as they charged managed to enter through the service entrance and make their way to the exhibit in question. Violet headed to the security room and started hacking. "I'm setting them up now." Rotor opened the metal briefcases marked "Aperture Science" on the sides. Oh gods... "Do we have to use this method?" "It's the only way we're going to get this thing out of here. Besides, it was some great fun messing with GladOS. Hey, Azzy. Do your thing...whatever it is that you're supposed to do." Violet had given him a reproduction of the mechanical skeleton key, "Key Whiz" once used by Power Team member, Max Force. He unlocked the appropriate case. "We are going to return these, right, Violet?" "Oh yeah. We're just "borrowing" them for a bit." Dammit, Vi. Asriel sighed and picked up Esteban's medallion. It immediatedly started glowing. Asriel lifted himself up to the cockpit of the Golden Condor with his hoverboard. It suddenly opened on its own and the console suddenly reconfigured, opening up a conspicuous socket for the medallion to fit in. As soon as he placed it in the controls for the condor appeared. (Music Link) "Okay. I got it. Oh man...I'm going to be grounded for life if Mom ever finds out about this. Dad's already going to be mad at me." Asriel focused and channeled his solar-fusion powers, his whole body lighting up with a warm white aura that spread throughout the whole Golden Condor. "Hit it, Vi." Rotor got the last Portal unit in place. "And we are a go!" Violet activated the Portal emitters as the Golden Condor started lifting off. As that the Portal units projected a neon orange ring above the condor. "We good on the other end?" Rotor asked. On the roof top. "Ready to go!" Felicia cheerfully gave a thumbs up. "We are never going to be able to come back to this musuem again, you know that don't you?" Rotor asked Vi through the headset. "Oh no. Big loss. Ah, no problem. I'll just buy them out or something. I mean what's a few hundred million GP, am I right?" Meanwhile, outside... Our argument suddenly came to an end as the sight of a Golden Condor rising out of a blue ring-shaped portal over the building caused a lot of jaws to drop. "What the H--(FLOWEY CACKLE! STOP THEM! SOMEBODY STOP THEM!" "Ehehe...I guess I'll be seeing you! Toodles!" I said as I went into a jump easily as impressive as the one I made the night Asriel and I escaped the Genocide Timeline. With a bit of an electric assisst I managed to land on the wing at the same time that Violet rocketed out of the museum through a sky light with her jet pack as Rotor managed to snag onto the condor with a grapple line, Felicia grabbing on to him. Well. That just happened. "We got a plan once we get there? This thing doesn't exactly have weapons." "But we're all packing, right?" "Eheh...right..." Rotor checked his inventory. "I still can't believe you're flying this thing, Asriel." I was flabberghasted. Asriel waved to us from the canopy as we hunkered down and flew off toward the coordinates. What have you been teaching him, Violet? How'd he learn how to fly a freaking ancient solar-powered glider...thing? And so we flew on at a speed that surprised even me. We'd eventually get to the hot zone where Bunnie and Scott were hunkered down against the advancing D.C. splinter group army. "I fear we are about to join our ancestors, Scott-san." "It was nice knowing you, Bunnie!" And then the rain of my plasma vulcans, Violet's disassembler beam, and Rotor's quadrasonic hyperblaster suddenly got people's attention. "What?" "Hey guys!" Violet waved as the Condor lowered to a clearing. "Need an extraction?" "Do we ever!" Scott and Bunnie climbed onto the main body and took their places with us. "Uh...hi, Dad." "Asriel? What are you doing here?" "I think I'm going to be grounded, aren't I?" "You've definitely got explaining to do. But another time." "Let's mop up this mess." "Take her up, Asriel-kun!" And so the Condor rose into the sky and we rained great doom upon the enemy forces, pushing them back until the calvary was able to get in and force them all to stand down and take them into custody. "I just got word from home. Hyperion and the Border Patrol just arrested the hackers who infiltrated our military ranks and sabotaged the aircraft. Leafy's bustin' em like gang-bangers. He's come a long way from disrupting your martial arts classes when he had that colon trouble. Guess he didn't have any trouble making brown belt." "Do not bring that up again, Violet." "Seconded." I snarled at Vi, showing off some angry fangs. "I don't get it." Asriel shrugged, confused. "You realize we are all in so much trouble when we get back home, right?" Scott asked. "Ah, we'll roll with the punches. This isn't the first questionably legal, somewhat unorthodox thing we've had to do to get our people out. Besides...who's going to believe the story about a giant golden condor that flew in and got our people out?" "Point taken, Violet. Point taken. Asriel...let's not tell your mother about this any time soon." Scott urged. "Eheheheh..." Azzy rubbed the back of his head as he flew us back to Miranda's borders and to the museum. Sub-Entry 230: "Thanksgiving" I've always got my fingers on the pulse of the many Earth's of the InfnityVerse. Most of them have the same holidays in common. Keeping in mind the ones that remain constant and given where I've been during the course of this year in Miranda City, there are two Holidays left in this year, and today is the first of them. Perhaps the only holiday Jon loves as much as Halloween (which, I'm sure you remember is also his birthday) is the Earth holiday of Thanksgiving. Here on Fontraile, where the history is different, we don't have the history behind it that Earth does. For us it was brought over thanks to my time-space-dimension research and it became tradition since. Sort of like how St. Patrick's Day became "Mitzi Day" because of her love of of the color, green--a day that resulted from a serious of simultaneous coinciding accidents. To clarifiy, it started when it became a yearly tradition for me to have an accident in the non-toxic chemistry sub-lab with the coloring dyes which ended up turning my entire outfit shades of green. Which would be followed up by Bunnie's laundry day when she'd come out in a green copy of her gi, sandals, one-piece, and headband. And Violet would have that obnoxious "wearable computer" kimono that flashed through the pseudo-code of the Matrix trilogy. And Sally's OGPX Tengu Suit would be out out for service and she'd have to fall back on the green prototype. I'm getting off track. "I've outdone myself this year, Volt ole boy." Jon took pride in his skills with cooking a turkey. And he'd always cook a few of them to accomodate the whole UCIAT and anyone who wanted to join us for the feast. This year was special. Asriel was with us. I wasted no time telling him the Earth story of Thanksgiving. "...and the settlers suffered great hardships in the new land. However all was not lost. They were approached by the natives of this world. Showing their kindness to these outsiders, they taught them how to survive. To grow crops and such. Then came the day they gathered and brought forth a plentiful bounty to share. A magnificent feast in which the two peoples were united in friendship. They gave thanks for all that they had. This became an enduring tradition though the coming ages of this new land. That is why we call it Thanksgiving. We give thanks for everything that we have...to what means the most to us. Family...friends...good health...a roof over our heads...success...freedom...whatever it is that we think of when we keep in mind what matters to us in our hearts. We don't have the same timeline as other worlds so...the reason to celebrate here on Fontraile is entirely on a tradition we started only recently. But it means just as much to us as it does anywhere in the universe it's celebrated." "Wow." That was all Asriel could say in his moment of being overwhelmed by it all. The day of course consisted with not-unfamiliar traditions--the gathering of family and friends. A time of outdoor activities while the weather was still permitting and the snow wasn't yet falling. A bit of lounging in front of the TV while the chefs were still making final preparations on the food. Plus whatever else came with a day of gratitude for all that we are and all we hold dear. But of course before the feast, Violet insisted on the annual watching of a Thanksgiving classic from her movie collection--"Planes, Trains and Automobiles". The road trip comedy starring Steve Martin and John Candy which throws perfect strangers together in a disaster-filled race to get back home for Thanksgiving dinner without driving each other completely crazy. Involving shower curtain rings, a nightmare of a night in a motel together, the highway drive on the wrong side of the road that ended with a car and belongings in flames, and 18 F-bombs directed at a car dealer representative that Bunnie had to cover Asriel's ears for. And a scene of a man being picked up by his...umm...nethers that I had to cover Asriel's eyes for. Yeah. What could be more wholesome and family friendly? Ohhh you were so going to pay for this, Violet. "Aunt Violet? If those weren't two pillows he had his hand between, what were they?" "Asriel. You will forget you asked that question. And Violet will kindly remove her crown so I can smack her." I replied. "Oh." Asriel didn't quite figure it out but he could tell it wasn't appropriate. Yet, the alternative was a day full of football. Yeah. No thanks. I did not get sports. But despite all the mishaps... "Okay, we're about ready for Thanksgiving dinner!" Jon emerged in his "Kiss the Cook" apron. We all gathered at the table. Alistair DeRosen delivered the prayer. A number of us didn't have a practiced religion but for this event we all took part. However as one more tradition we all went around and gave thanks for one thing that mattered to us all. "I give thanks for Mother Nature being so generous for this fine bounty. I am truly grateful that we are granted so much life through nourishment." Lupe started things off. "I give thanks for opportunity. Whether you're a big celebrity or a an unknown, you have an equal chance to make something of yourself. You're free to follow your dreams and live your life the way you want to." Sally followed up. "I give thanks for progress. Our world doesn't stay stagnate. It gets better and better and each generation passes down the hope for a better life, a better world to the next one. The technology and the conviniences we have now didn't exist for our ancestors. We're so much better off than were were in the far past." Rotor spoke up. "I give thanks for a world worth fighting for. When I get the chance to prove how much I love this world, I let my weapons and NULL do the talking and beat down anyone who threatens my friends and family." Red grinned that shark-toothed grin. "I give thanks for heratage. For those who came before us and carved the path through history to give us the life lessons and wisdom we enjoy todya. For those who gave us a culture and an identity. We are who we are thanks to them." Bunnie bowed her head. "I give thanks for the best group of knuckleheads a poor-little-rich-girl who's AWESOME, by the way, could ever hope for. After almost two decades of being just a bratty, friendless punk, I got some real friends and real family. You guys are the best." Violet ended with a wink. "I give thanks that I can feel safe on this continent...in this country...in this city kingdom. I feel I can leave the past behind and be who I want to be...not be defined by who I used to be. I can start a family with the woman I love." Jon turned to Elektra, gazing into her eyes. "We give thanks for each other." Callista started. "And the love we share to finally join together in marriage." Scott followed up. "Wife and husband. Husband and wife." Callista added. "And now father and mother. Mother and father." Scott traded off. "And be together as one." The the of them said as the leaned in close and kissed before touching foreheads together and closing their eyes. This went on around the table until Asriel and I were the last to speak up. Asriel urged me to go ahead first. "I give thanks for unity. All of our souls feeling the same thing. All of our hearts beating as one. I can feel our togetherness as we all have the same goal at this moment. To celebrate our company and give thanks for what matters most to us. Each an every one of us from members old...to members new. We are this world. Its past. Its present. Its future. Now and forever." And finally all eyes were on Asriel. "I...I spent a long time thinking about what I want to give thanks for. But...I just...couldn't decide. I know you're all watching and wondering what's most important to me. What I'm most grateful for. Why narrow it down to one? It's for that reason I say I give thanks...for EVERYTHING. Everything I have, everything I am, everything that's been given to me. I don't deserve it but I'm so grateful for it. I've been given a chance to survive...no...to live at a point when I didn't even want to be alive. I've been given a best friend who risked everything for me. I've been given the greatest of teachers whether sensei, Aunt Violet, Aunt Sally, or anyone else. I've been given a mom...and a dad...I'm part of a family again. I've been given all of those things that each of you is thankful for and more. It's just so much. Me...who lost everything. Who had nothing but himself and the clothes on his back. For everything that was taken away from me, it was given back ten fold. I don't understand why it was me. But maybe...maybe I shouldn't care about such a thing. If this is the will of fate...and destiny. If I am a miracle...or just a fluke...I'll live my life in each of your names, I'll embrace each of your hopes, and I'll share all of your dreams. I love you all, my family and friends. Whether this is temporary and I could lose it in a heartbeat...or whether it lasts well into the last years of old age, I'll never take any of you for granted. What I have right now is precious. I'm sorry if it's a little selfish...but I don't want to let go. So please...hold onto me as I hold onto all of you. And let us all enjoy the time we have." Oh my god. That speech was absolutely...epic. Asriel. When did you get this amazing? Asriel was rewarded with applause from all of us. You impressed us all this day, Goat Son. And with that we began the feast. It was a truly legendary feast that day. This was a Thanksgiving to remember. Chapter 24 Back to Part 3 Back to Project: Lost Dreemurr